


The Dawning of a New Era

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: fic_promptly, Dawn - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Human Angel, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Shanshu Prophecy, Wish Fulfillment, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel hasn't seen a sunrise in a long time. It's fascinating, the way that dawn makes the black night sky disappear and brings so much light into the world. Instead of panic or the instant urge to shut the drapes before the sunlight burns his skin, Angel feels joy and hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on fic-promptly "AtS, Angel, the next time he sees sunrise, it's for keeps": http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/19127.html?thread=959927#cmt959927
> 
> I included Angel/Cordelia because if I'm going to go for a happy AU, I might as well go all out, right? ;-D This is set in an alternate universe where Angel and Cordelia got together at some point, and it's the morning after the Shanshu Prophecy is fulfilled.

Angel isn't sure if he's dreaming or not. After so many years of fighting for the Powers that Be, the Shanshu Prophecy was fulfilled last night. He can actually feel his heart beating in his chest and air filling up his lungs. He's completely, totally human, and he feels better than he has in centuries. Angel relishes the empty feeling in his stomach. In a couple of hours he will be hungry, and he will eat breakfast and enjoy the taste of food. He isn't sure if it will be eggs, pancakes, or cereal, but he's looking forward to it regardless. 

He has parted the curtains of his window just a bit, allowing sunlight to stream into the room. He stands at the window, watching as the sun slowly edges up over the horizon. Angel hasn't seen a sunrise in a long time. It's fascinating, the way that dawn makes the black night sky disappear and brings so much light into the world. Instead of panic or the instant urge to shut the drapes before the sunlight burns his skin, Angel feels joy and hope. He basks in the sunlight, delighting in the fact that it's healthy for him now, that he will no longer be forced to stay in the darkness.

Angel's hearing is weaker now, but he can still feel footsteps behind him. He turns and grins when he sees a sleepy Cordelia shuffling towards him. She's wearing the shirt he wore yesterday, and he can tell that she probably isn't wearing anything else.

Cordy walks over to his side, and Angel puts his arm around her. She melts against his side, yawning and resting her head on his shoulder. "So, you've decided to become a morning person now, broody boy?"

Angel smiles. He could be a morning person now, if he wanted to. Or, he could be like Cordy and sleep in as much as possible. It's one of many choices he gets to make now, with his new human status. "I just... the sunrise, Cordy. I can actually see it again. It's amazing."

"I know this is important to you. Why do you think I decided to join you instead of dragging you back to bed?"

Angel laughs and he turns to see Cordelia beaming at him. Her grin outshines the sun, which is fairly high in the sky, and Angel actually has a basis for making that comparison now.

He smirks and lowers his voice. "You know I wouldn't mind you dragging me anywhere, especially if you're dragging me to bed."

Cordy blushes, and she pulls him towards her by the back of the neck. "Apparently, human Angel is just as cheesy as regular Angel. Nice to know some things never change." Angel opens his mouth to allow her tongue entrance and settles his hands on her lower back. When Cordy pulls away, she isn't the only one left breathless. Angel's heart is racing in his chest, and it's a strange, wonderful sensation.

The sunlight is making her dark hair glow and her skin look radiant. If they were more awake, Angel would want to see how she appeared when he made love to her in the early morning sunshine. But he can tell from her face that she is exhausted. Angel is starting to feel tired again, too. He needs a lot more sleep as a human.

Cordy starts to tug at his hand with hers. "C'mon, back to bed, Angel." She pulls him forward, and Angel willingly follows. She feels a lot stronger than she used to.

Cordelia settles in the bed, and Angel wraps his arms around her and slides a leg in between hers. She closes her eyes. "Am I gonna be your personal teddy bear, Angel?"

Angel chuckles. "I just want to hold you as much as I can."

Cordy lays a tiny kiss against his shoulder, which tickles just a little. He was never ticklish as a vampire. "Sap. I love you, too."

Angel feels her body grow heavier as she falls asleep. He can't hear her breath or heartbeat as easily as he used to, but he can see the slight movements in her chest, and that's all he really needs. Within a few moments, he is dozing off right with her.


End file.
